<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just The Two Of Us by miraculousbugcool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734770">Just The Two Of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousbugcool/pseuds/miraculousbugcool'>miraculousbugcool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Home Alone (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Food, Gen, Maybe Some Bit Of Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Set after the second movie, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousbugcool/pseuds/miraculousbugcool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's once again Christmas time and Kevin is once again separated from his family, but this time his mom is with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate McCallister &amp; Kevin McCallister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just The Two Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was once again Christmas time and Kevin McCallister was once again separated from his family.</p><p>It was beginning to be a tradition for him to be separated from his family. Two years ago, he was left home alone. A year ago, he got on the wrong airplane. This year, he missed the flight.</p><p>Well, he wasn't completely alone this year. His mother had also missed the flight. Or more so, they had missed the flight together.</p><p>His parents had overslept again and had rushed the whole family to the airport. While rushing to the gate, suitcases had came open causing stuff to spill and Kevin had stopped to help his mother gather everything up. They were moving fast, but not fast enough to make the airplane.</p><p>Kate had asked about another flight, but was sadly told there wouldn't be another flight available until after Christmas.</p><p>The two left the airport, both feeling sad. "I'm sorry mom." Kevin said, as he looked at his mom's sad face.</p><p>Kate looked down at her son. She truly did feel bad about missing the flight. But if there was one positive thing to say, Kevin wasn't alone this year. She was with him and she'll damn sure make sure he'll have a wonderful Christmas. She put on a smile. "It's okay sweetheart. We'll have a nice Christmas together, just the two of us."</p><p>Kevin couldn't help but smile back at his mom.</p><p>Later that night, Kate ordered pizza for the two of them. She had phoned Peter earlier and like her, he was told no flights would be available until after Christmas. </p><p>Kate tried to stay positive, she wanted to make sure her son has a good Christmas. When the pizza arrived, the two ate together in the living room while watching tv. </p><p>It was kind of odd to have the house so quiet. To be able to hear the tv. To just relax and eat in peace.</p><p>Was this how Kevin felt when he was home alone two years ago? She hated thinking about that incident and she hated thinking about last year as well. Her 8 year old son home alone and then the next year, he was 9 and in New York alone. </p><p>Still, she had to give him credit. He was safe and no harm had came to him when he was alone. </p><p>She shook her head, trying to get those memories out. She didn't feel very hungry anymore. </p><p>She took her plate to the kitchen and washed it. When she came back to the living room, she saw that Kevin was playing his Super Nintendo Entertainment System.</p><p>He had gotten it two years ago and he still enjoyed playing it. Kate sat down on the couch and watched him play. She didn't quite understand it, but he appeared to be winning...right? After a few minutes more minutes of watching him, she decided to ask.</p><p>"What exactly are you supposed to be doing?" She felt a little awkward asking that question. </p><p>Kevin looked up as her and his face lit up. "I'm trying to save the princess!" He said with excitement in his voice.</p><p>"Princess?" Kate asked, now interested..</p><p>Kevin nodded his head and paused the game. For the next few hours, Kevin explained the game to Kate and Kate watched as he played it. She couldn't help but to get invested in the game. She also really enjoyed seeing Kevin happy and excited. It warmed her heart.</p><p>Sadly though, the night had to come to an end as it was time for bed. The two got ready for bed and Kate hugged and kissed Kevin goodnight. </p><p>"Goodnight sweetheart", Kate said after kissing him goodnight.</p><p>"Goodnight mom." Kevin said as he yawned. "I'm glad I get to spend Christmas with you."</p><p>The next day was Christmas Eve and Kate had got Kevin up early. She needed to go shopping for some food to cook for Christmas Dinner tonight. Since they were planning to spend Christmas on vacation, they didn't bother to buy any food as there was no point in it. But now though...</p><p>So the two went shopping for various foods for Christmas dinner. Maybe it was because she was used to buying a lot of food, but Kate ended up putting a LOT of food in the shopping cart. </p><p>She didn't notice at first but when they reached the checkout line, it was then that she noticed how much she was going to buy. For a moment, she considered putting some stuff back.</p><p>She looked down at Kevin and shook her head. 'No, Kevin hasn't had an official Christmas dinner in two years. I'm going to make this his best' She thought, determinedly.</p><p>After buying the food, the two drove back home and Kate got to work as Kevin sat in the living room playing one of his games.</p><p>About an hour later, Kate was getting to feel a bit overwhelmed. Normally Peter would be hear to help with the cooking but he wasn't here so she was doing it all on her on. Still, she didn't want to give up though. She just wanted some help.</p><p>As if he can read her mind, Kevin came into the kitchen. "Do you want some help, mom?" </p><p>Kate smiled down at her son, her heart warming. "That'll be wonderful, sweetheart."</p><p>The two spent the rest of the day cooking various foods for Christmas dinner. It was a nice experience for them both, both enjoyed spending time with the other. </p><p>Kate enjoyed teaching Kevin how to cook various things and Kevin enjoyed learning. The two had never got to do anything like this before. Perhaps one positive thing about being separated from the rest of the family is that the two get to spend unlimited time together without having to worry about being interrupted or an argument starting out.</p><p>It was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>After a whole day of cooking, the food was finally done. Kate and Kevin couldn't help but admire their hard work and how much they had cooked. </p><p>They probably would have kept admiring it but a growling sound from their stomachs told them one thing: They were hungry.</p><p>Kate handed Kevin a plate. "Get as much as you want, sweetie" She said with a smile, and then began facing her own plate. </p><p>The two sat at the table and Kate said grace and after that, they immediately started eating. Neither had ate anything all day, they had been so focused cooking. So it felt good to them both to finally eat, and to eat Christmas dinner.</p><p>Both had gotten a lot of food on their plates and both showed no signs of stopping or slowly down. </p><p>Kate took a brief pause from her food to look up at Kevin. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her son eat. 'He deserves this. After the last two years, he deserved this' She thought, before returning to her food.</p><p>The two soon finished, both full after eating such delicious food. They sat back in their chairs, both too full to move. </p><p>"Did you enjoy all that food?" Kate asked, smiling.</p><p>Kevin opened his mouth to reply but a very loud burp came out instead. The two broke into a fit of immature laughter. When they started to calm down, Kate did the most unexpected thing and leaned to side and a big, fat, wet fart was heard in the room.</p><p>Mother and son once again broke into laughter. They were laughing so hard that there faces were turning red. </p><p>After a few minutes, the two calmed down. "I take it, that you did enjoy the meal." Kevin nodded his head and Kate smiled. "I'm glad."</p><p>Kate decided to start getting stuff cleaned up and this time Kevin didn't even ask, he just started helping her. </p><p>The two cleaned and washed dishes together, and soon they were done.</p><p>The two went to the living room and turned on the tv. There was a Christmas movie on and the two sat in silence and watched it together.</p><p>Soon the movie was over and both were feeling very tired. Kate turned off the tv and she got a blanket and placed it on her and Kevin.</p><p>As the two sat on the couch almost asleep, Kevin spoke. </p><p>"Merry Christmas mom."</p><p>Kate smiled and kissed his forehead. "Merry Christmas Kevin."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first work in over a year and it's a Home Alone one. I'm not sure if anybody is going to read this work, but I did enjoy writing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>